underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Cleaners
The Cleaners, (also known as the Cleaner Corps"Although a veteran in the Cleaner Corps, with six-years of experience in the field, Hapka found himself unusually on edge." ~''Evolution'' novelization, chapter 21), are a 'secret society of mortals' determined to conceal the existance of the Immortals from the rest of Humanity"She had heard of the so-called Cleaners before; the Death Dealers had been aware for centuries that a secret society of mortals was determined, for reasons unknown, to conceal the existance of the immortals from their fellow humans." ~''Evolution'' novelization, chapter 18. Founded and directed by Alexander Corvinus, this secret society has throughout the centuries worked to keep the conflict between the Immortal factions contained, and to confiscate and erase any evidence of the existence of the Vampire/Lycan bloodfeud. In Evolution, they are seen using the latest technologies, and are seen dressed entirely in black at all times. No badges or other insignia betray their identity. Their Commander, (and Corvinus' right-hand man), is a man named Samuel. Background The Cleaners are recruited from most of the world's major intelligence services, including the CIA, MI6, and Mossad. Some hail from the worlds of organized crime and the international computer-hacker community for the best talent available. This usually involves faking the deaths of new recruits, so that they become anonymous and untraceable. The ''Underworld: Evolution'' novelization states that the Vampire higher-ups are aware of the Cleaners, however, the Vampire Elders discourage any questions about the organization. The Cleaners were founded by Alexander to hide the war between the Vampires and Lycans from all mortal eyes. The Cleaners are used to "clean up the mess" left behind by the two warring species. How long the Cleaners have been working for Alexander is unknown, though it can be presumed that it must have been several years by now, as the Lycan/ Vampire war has been raging for over six hundred years by the time of the events of Underworld and Underworld: Evolution. It is possible that Alexander's original army may have later become the forerunners of what would become the Cleaners. ''Underworld'' Though the Cleaners are not mentioned in the first movie, it is implied that they cleaned up the aftereffects of each battle between the Lycans and Vampires. ''Underworld: Evolution The Cleaners, led by a man named Samuel, go to the Lycan Den under Alexander Corvinus's orders and bag the bodies of the dead Vampires and Lycans, in particular the body of Viktor, a powerful Vampire Elder brought down by Selene. They return to Alexander's ship with the bodies of two of the Vampire Elders (Viktor and Amelia) and that of a powerful Lycan named Lucian. After a group of Hungarian police officers find one of the Vampire safe houses, the Cleaners knock the men out and blow up the safe house, insuring no one can corroborate the mens' stories. Later, the Cleaners return to the ship to find Alexander has been badly injured by his son, Marcus. They retrieve Selene and then leave with her, in an attempt to stop Marcus from releasing his twin brother William, a destructive Werewolf who turns everyone he kills. Once in the dungeon where William is housed, they discover Marcus has already released him and the men begin to fall to William one by one. After a short spate of fighting, only two Cleaners are left, one of them being Samuel. They regroup with Selene, but William attacks and kills both remaining Cleaners. The Cleaners then rearise as Werewolves, infected by William's bite. They attack Selene, initially overtaking her, but are slaughtered when the Lycan/Vampire Hybrid Michael Corvin comes to her aid. Known Members * Alexander Corvinus * Samuel * Colin Langely * Karl Hapka * Levin * Greenway (a rookie) * Parks (a rookie) * Lynx Pilot * Lynx Gunner * French Cleaner Trivia * In the novelization of ''Underworld, Hungarian police and forensic examiners process the crime scene at the Subway Station where a shootout between Vampires and Lycans had recently occurred. This is changed in Evolution, which shows that the Cleaners were the ones to clean up the scene of the gun battle. It is possible that normal investigators arrived first, but were then chased away by the Cleaners. References Category:Mythology Category:Organizations Category:Evolution characters Category:Deceased Category:Character